An Interesting Afternoon in Camelot
by MissEmris
Summary: Contains some serious lolling from Arthur, Morgana falling over, Arthur/Merlin banter, all intertwined with the fact that Morgana doesn't have any clothes... yeah, just read it. -And please review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Merlin were bored. They had been slouching around in Arthur's bedchambers for who knows how long, Arthur laying back on his bed, Merlin sitting at the table, resting his chin on his hands.

Merlin began to tap out a tune on the table with his fingers.

_Tap-tap-tap-TAPTAP-tap-tappity- tap-_

"Stop that, Merlin." Arthur grumbled. "It's annoying."

"Sorry."

Several more moments passed in silence.

Then... _Tap-tap-tappity-tap-tap-TAP-tap-_

"_Merlin_! What did I tell you?"

"Alright, sorry."

More silence.

_Tap-tap-tappy-tap-tap-_

"Damn it, Merlin! Stop with that confounded noise!" Arthur exclaimed, leaping from the bed and snatching up Merlin's hands, holding them up tightly, away from the table. A few moments of this awkward position ensued.

"Um," Said Merlin.

"What?" Arthur looked down at him.

"I can't feel my fingers."

Arthur growled, and let Merlin's hands drop. He made to go back to his bed, but then quickly whirled around, finger poised in the air, making Merlin start.

"If you start that tapping again, Merlin..." He trailed off threateningly.

"I don't think I can." Merlin told him, rubbing his hands together. "My fingers have gone numb."

Arthur suppressed a smirk before striding back to his bed and lolling down on it again, completely Prince-like. More silence.

_TAP-TAP-TAP-_

"MERLIN!" Arthur scrambled form the bed.

"That wasn't me!"

"What?"

"Wasn't me!" Merlin held up his hands, an innocent expression on his face. "My hands did not move."

_TAP-TAP-TAP_

Both boy's heads snapped around to the door.

"See? Someone's knocking." Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and called, "Come in!".

The door opened and a beautiful dark figure slipped in, closing the door behind her. Morgana looked up, a sheepish expression in her fathomless eyes, but instead of greeting her, Arthur and Merlin looked away, their eyes wide.

Morgana was wearing only a thin, almost translucent vest, just long enough to go down to her thighs, her hands tugging at the bottom as if attempting to make it longer. She wore a grimace on her face and her dark hair hung loose, covering her bare shoulders.

"Sorry!" She hissed. "My chambers are being searched for any magical traces the old physician who cured me might have left. I'm- not allowed in."

"So you come in _here?_" Arthur hissed back.

"The thing is," She gave a little cough, knowing that she would lose a lot of pride with this statement. "I- I can't get to my clothes. I- ahem- may need to borrow some."

"_What?"_ Arthur laughed. "You must be joking! Go and borrow some of your maid's clothes!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arthur!" Morgana shot back. "And walk all the way out of the castle dressed like this?"

Arthur brought his eyes up until they were level with Morgana's. They stared, trying to burn holes in each other with sheer willpower. Merlin watched, trying not to let his eyes wander below Morgana's neck.

"Fine." Arthur said, eventually, Morgana having won the stare out. "Merlin- fetch Morgana some of my clothes."

Merlin hurried to a large wardrobe in the corner and retrieved a blue shirt, leggings, and brown leather trousers, holding them out to Morgana with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Morgana took the clothes. "Um." She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I might need some help with the fastenings." She smiled sheepishly.

Merlin flushed pink and stuttered. "Oh- well, um... you can..."

"Can I just ask when I need....?"

"Um... yes, of course, I'll be..."

"Thank you." Morgana set about putting on the shirt, and Merlin moved away.

Arthur was lying on the bed, shaking. Merlin took a few steps toward him in alarm, and it was only when Arthur let out a gasp that Merlin realised that he was laughing at something. Merlin frowned and walked over to Arthur, who had started to punch the pillow, gasping for breath and trying to calm down his laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Merlin hissed at him.

Arthur looked up him, tears streaming down his face, his mouth open in silent hysterics. "You..." he managed. "All... em-embarrassed! Ah haaaaha..."

Merlin folded his arms and sat on the end of the bed. "Not _that_ funny..." He grumbled, secretly watching Morgana as she struggled int o first the leggings and then the trousers.

"Merlin?" She looked up hesitantly. "I, uh, can't get these trousers on."

Arthur had almost calmed down. But he looked up at Morgana, and flopped back down again, laughing so hard it looked like he was having spasms.

"Sorry." Said Morgana. "I'm just not used to trousers... especially if they're so tight..."

Merlin rolled his eyes and moved forward to help. It was very awkward, as he had anticipated. He sort of took hold of one leg and tugged so that it slipped on, and then Morgana hopped about on one leg trying to tug the other trouser leg on, all to the accompaniment of Arthur's uproarious laughter.

Merlin laughed, embarrassed, and tried to intervene and help to pull on the other trouser leg. But Morgana toppled over, accidently pulling Morgana with him.

Arthur couldn't breathe for hysterics, and he rolled around and punched the bed and clutched his sides and tears ran down his face, and when it all finally subsided he took one look at Morgana and Merlin all tangled on the floor, and the laughter took him over again.

Then he accidently rolled over too far and fell on the floor.

Now Morgana and Merlin had something to laugh about.

_TAP-TAP-TAP_

Morgana stopped laughing and paled. "The door!" She cried. "Don't let anyone in!"

But too late. A young woman had already slipped in, a bundle of clothes in her arms. She froze immediately when she spotted the other three on the floor, Morgana half dressed.

"Guin!" Morgana cried. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Guin raised an eyebrow.

Morgana managed to scramble up, followed by the other two, and looked at Guin expectantly, as if nothing was out of place.

"Oh." Guin said, still with her eyes suspiciously on the boys. "I brought you some clothes. I heard your room had been sectioned off." Guin held out the bundle.

All the other three stared at the clothes for a moment, and then Arthur let out a "Ha!" followed by a torrent of laughter as he fell back on the bed.

Morgana, looking at the clothes with wide eyes, took them and moved into a corner to get changed with Guin's help.

Arthur recovered and sat up.

"I don't see what's so funny." Merlin remarked.

"Don't you?" Arthur replied, swaying slightly. "Well you're dim, so that's understandable."

"Oi!"

"What?"

"I'm not dim."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not."

Long silence, then "Are!" and "Not!" shouted at exactly the same time.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Shut up, both of you." Morgana told them.

They completely ignored her.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Would you like me to make this into a court case, Merlin?"

"Fine."

"Fine." Arthur punched Merlin playfully on the shoulder, then turned to Morgana, who had finished dressing. She now wore a long floaty green dress, with golden embroidery, which suited her very well.

"Thank you, Arthur, Merlin." She said, nodding, trying to recover her dignity. "You were very helpful."

Merlin flushed and looked down, and a smirk played around Arthur's mouth.

"Good bye." And she swept from the room.

Silence, then,

"Are you really going to make it into a court case?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and shooed Merlin off the bed so that he could lie down properly. Merlin moved off to sit back at the table.

A few minutes passed.

_Tap-tap-tappity-tap-TAP-_

"MERLIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana reached the corridor leading to her chambers, trying to forget about what had just happened. There was no need to ever think about, or mention it to anyone again.

Although she had like the way Merlin's cheeks flushed pink when she left the room...

She shook her head and concentrated on the cool breeze playing on her face.

As she came closer to her chamber door, she saw something large just outside it.

Morgana's mouth dropped open.

Someone had moved her wardrobe outside. Full of her own clothes. Easily accessible, even when her room had been sectioned off.

Morgana couldn't help but laugh.

**Just a little extra drabble at the end, to round it all off. Hope you enjoyed reading, have a nice day. Please review :)**


End file.
